Crush on You
by acidroses
Summary: Kenny makes Mia promise to tell Michael she likes him after they break up. Today is the day... what will Michael say? Really sweet! ^_^ Heheh...


Enjoy! ^_^  
  
1.Confession  
  
I'm only going to say this ONCE MORE. Hopefully, this time I can EVEN convince myself.  
  
Today. I Mia Thermopolis. Am Going to TELL Michael I have liked him since the first day Lily introduced him to me. "Mia, this is my family's pet dog Michael. He may bark a lot, but he doesn't bite much."  
  
I looked in the mirror and breathed in again. Ok, now if I can only say that without chattering my teeth… I think I will do just fine.  
  
And then I start wondering. How do you tell someone you like him – even if you know 10 to 1 he doesn't likes you? I don't want to get rejected but… if I don't tell Michael I like him, I don't think I can ever get over him – at least not in this lifetime.  
  
At least this way, I can stop feeling guilty over Kenny. And actually keep (some) of my promises I made to him.  
  
Broken Promise No. 1: Ok. I will date you Kenny. Broken Promise no. 2 : Ok. I will be your girlfriend, Kenny.  
  
Needless to say, our relationship has ended. It took me a lot of guts – but I finally did it. I told Kenny – "Sorry Kenny, I tried. God knows how MUCH I tried. But I'm sorry Kenny… I just can't make myself like you… as much as you like me."  
  
Kenny took it surprisingly well. I was a bit worried about the "spurned ex-boyfriend" thing since Lily told me about a case her parents took before. About a girl who suffered a lot of trauma after being stalked by this crazy ex-boyfriend…  
  
"I know you like someone else." Kenny said, his eyes looking at me.  
  
I wished he would look away at that time. Because when I looked into Kenny's eyes – I saw how wounded and vulnerable they were. He was hurt.  
  
"Er…yes." I choked out. I felt obliged to say so.  
  
"Then promise me at least to tell that person after you break out with me." Kenny said, voice shaking a little.  
  
Man. I did not want to make someone cry – especially a man. "But…"  
  
"No Buts." Kenny said. "I think that's the least I deserve… right?"  
  
At then he did that "wounded" look thing again. Man… I was such a sucker for puppy dog eyes. "Er… ok. I… promise."  
  
At that is why, I am now SUFFERING with trying to come up with an easy solution to confess to Michael I have a crush on him… without actually telling him. Hmm… it MUST be easier than it sounds.  
  
1 IN SCHOOL  
  
My heart is pounding so fast (100)… it's pounding at a rate that I don't think is humanely possible for anyone – except a hamster.  
  
I am going to tell Michael I like him – NOW. Today is the deadline – one week after I break up with Kenny – latest.  
  
I have been crossing my fingers since I reached school. May Michael be sick… may he be sick… may he be sick… may he be sick…  
  
"Mia!" A horribly familiar voice said to me. "Why are you cursing into the floor?"  
  
My cheeks turned into a fire engine suddenly, as it burned fiery red. I looked up and tried to look calm – not. "Er… Hi Michael. I thought you were sick!"  
  
Michael sat down next to me (Heart Rate 150) and laughed. "Must be Lily's voodoo doll then!"  
  
"Your early today." I said. Oh my god, where are all my brain cells? I squirmed in my seat.  
  
"Yeah. Kenny told me you had something to say to me." Michael said looking straight into my eyes (Heart Rate 160).  
  
"Er… right." I said looking down at the ground. Did anyone know how littered the school hallways were?  
  
Silence.  
  
"Er… so what did you want to tell me? We still have school you know." Michael said, his eyes twinkling and he gave a really cute grin.  
  
I had to say NOW! Even if Michael will think I'm a crazy freak forever… and will ignore me… because he doesn't like me. Even if he will reject me!  
  
It was not only because of Kenny. It was because I WANT to! I want to know… even if Michael doesn't like me… I just want to know if how he feels. Because even if he rejects me… I won't have any regrets anymore.  
  
"Close your eyes." I said, taking a deep breath.  
  
Michael looked at me curiously, but he closed his eyes.  
  
"Michael… don't think I'm a freak ok?" I said – rambling. "No don't answer me yet, Micheal. I just wanted to tell you… for years… many years… I have… I have… always liked you. And not in a brotherly manner. I really really like you. So Please don't hate me please!"  
  
And then I looked panickedly at Michael's response.  
  
"Can I open my eyes now?" Michael said.  
  
I didn't answer. He opened them.  
  
"Can I answer you now?" Michael asked, his cute grin growing each minute.  
  
"Er… ok." I said. Ok now I will now how hell feels like.  
  
And then I got his answer. He kissed me. 


End file.
